


Remains Unsaid

by archeoptah



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Background Akio/Utena, Background Anthy/Akio, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Всё то, что не говорит Анфи. Всё то, о чём бы ей хотелось сказать.





	Remains Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remains Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620165) by [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k). 



— Знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне о чём угодно, — говорит Утэна.  
Анфи улыбается.  
— Спасибо большое, милая Утэна.   
Утэна слегка хмурится, затем делает всё возможное, чтобы скрыть своё разочарование. Это не тот ответ, который она желала услышать.   
— Просто помни об этом, хорошо? Я выслушаю.   
Утэна наивна, несведуща, эгоцентрична в хорошем смысле этого. Но она не глупа. Анфи ощущает, как расползается её личина. Мираж начинает мерцать по краям.   
_«Я вырвала сердце своего брата, — не произносит она. — Он уничтожал себя ради их блага и оставил бы меня совсем одну. Так что я уничтожила его первой. Но мы не можем умереть так, как ты, вместо этого мы становимся чем-то новым. Чем-то плохим. Хотя я не менялась. Я уже была чем-то нехорошим»._  
Утэна смотрит на неё, будто Анфи сказала это вслух, — она знает, что не делала подобного. В последнее время Утэна странно на неё смотрит. Словно есть вопросы, которые она вот-вот задаст. Анфи думает, что знает, какими могут быть некоторые из них. В остальных...она сомневается. Она ожидает, когда же Утэна спросит, но уверена, что она этого не сделает. Уверена, потому что у неё самой столько же вопросов, которые она никогда не озвучит.   
_«Ты знаешь, что здесь что-то не так, — признаёт она лишь про себя. — Ты не знаешь, что именно, но знаешь, что я, мой брат и эта академия являемся чем-то большим, чем показываем. Но ты не знаешь, что именно нужно спрашивать, ты не решаешься задавать свои вопросы. И так мы загоняем тебя глубже в нашу бездну»._  
Сны запутанны для Анфи. Мало понятно, что реально, а что выдуманно. Почти так же, как Кали — это Дурга и в то же время Парвати, Анфи — ученица средней школы, пронзённая мечами ведьма, цветущий розовый куст, спящая в гробу девушка. Даже «Анфи» отражает лишь одну сторону, а не всё целое. Если первая она и имела имя, она его больше не помнит.   
Тем не менее, даже в Отори есть то, что абсолютно точно произошло, и то, чего так и не случилось. Анфи достаточно уверена, что прошлой ночью видела сон, потому что Утэна проснулась и улыбается ей.   
— Доброе утро, Химэмия! Как тебе спалось?   
_«В моём сне, — не отвечает Анфи, — я взяла руками тебя за горло и душила тебя. Я не хотела, правда, но не могла остановиться. Ты даже не боролась со мной. А я продолжала надеяться, что ты будешь вырываться»._  
— Я спала хорошо, милая Утэна.   
Утэна набрасывается на свой завтрак. Она быстро, украдкой смотрит на Акио, затем отводит взгляд, не в силах скрыть румянец.   
Они вытягивают жизнь из Утэны, Анфи и её брат. И Утэна не думает сопротивляться.   
Утэна спала с Акио и полагает, что Анфи не знает об этом. Она легкомысленная, нескладная, и Анфи хочет встряхнуть её. Но Утэна пала жертвой обмана, в создании которого Анфи была инструментом. Если Анфи хочет сожалеть об этом, она опоздала на несколько вечностей.   
_«Что, если бы я сказала тебя, что именно я начала это? — интересуется Анфи, но, разумеется, не спрашивает. — То, что делаем он и я. Я чувствовала, как он ускользал от меня, и не знала, как ещё его удержать. И он являлся всем, что у меня было. Думаю, что когда-то мы даже любили друг друга»._  
Идзанаги и Идзанами сотворили острова Японии своей любовью. Они были братом и сестрой, и в то же время мужем и женой. Видишь ли, правила нельзя применить в одинаковой степени. Но Анфи сомневается, что Утэна поняла бы это так.   
— Я защищу тебя, — шепчет Утэна. — Обещаю. — она произносила эти слова или подобные им сотни раз. И каждый раз Анфи улыбается.   
_«Ты не первая, кто пытается меня спасти, — могла бы произнести она, если бы в этом был толк. — Были и другие, кто был добр, кто был великодушен. Мы сломили их так же, как остальных»._  
Доброта никогда никого не спасала. Не помогла она Диосу, не поможет и Утэне. Колесо Сансары непрерывно вращается в мире, называемом Отори. Когда-то он имел другое название и находился в ином месте. Но мир останется прежним. Утэна лишь гость в нём. Колесо сделает оборот, и на её месте окажется кто-то другой.   
Мысль изменяет что-то в Анфи, то, что она считала давно умершим. Потому что она подозревает: Утэна не заменима. Ей страшно признавать, что в Утэне есть что-то непохожее. То, о чём почти забыла Анфи. Это ощущается как надежда, и Анфи ненавидит это сильнее всего. Нет ничего более жестокого, чем надежда. Даже мечи милосерднее. По крайней мере, они не притворяются чем-то иным.   
_«Как ты смеешь, — хочется зарычать, закричать ей. — Я тебя не просила. Я не просила твоих теплоты или дружелюбия. И ты ни разу не поинтересовалась, было ли это мне нужно»._  
Анфи не рычит и не кричит. Вместо этого она заваривает чай. Чу-чу переворачивается в сахарнице, и Утэна смеётся. Анфи тоже. Меч чрезвычайно точно пронзает её внутренности, но выражение её лица не изменяется. Знакомая боль.   
У Анфи был ещё один сон. И опять она весьма уверена в том, что это был именно сон. Утром Утэна спрашивает, снилось ли ей что-либо ночью, и, к своему удивлению, она отвечает положительно.   
— О чём же он был? — расспрашивает Утэна. Ей действительно интересно, и это тоже удивляет, хотя, возможно, и не должно. Она не знает, когда они изменились. Когда они сбросили оковы Дуэлянта-Победителя и Невесты Розы, чтобы стать...такими. Это пугает Анфи. Единственное, что пугает её больше, — то, как она желает этого.   
_«Мне снилось, что я поцеловала тебя, — хочется сказать ей. — Я была холодной и мёртвой, но я поцеловала тебя, и ты вернула меня к жизни. Там мы могли уйти. Он не мог нас остановить. Он думает, что я этого не знаю, но он ошибается. Мы могли уйти вместе куда угодно._  
Я могла поведать тебе обо всём. Я могла показать тебе, кто я на самом деле, и могла быть уверенной, что ты не отвернёшься от меня. Мы могли наконец доверять друг другу.   
Я могла бы поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас».   
У неё перехватывает дыхание. Она улыбается.   
— Боюсь, что не помню.   
Один из мечей проходит через её сердце. Она продолжает улыбаться.


End file.
